


HATACHI

by Smiling_Eve



Series: HATACHI [1]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ, Yaoi - Fandom, yunho/jaejoong - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smiling_Eve/pseuds/Smiling_Eve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jae’s was kidnapped when he was 5, even though he is save now his mom just overprotective to him, more over when she heard that her niece, Jaejoong’s closest cousin was being raped 2 years ago, and got traumatized until she couldn’t talk.<br/>Since the death of his sister because of a traffic accident, Yunho’s Dad become overprotective to him, and not letting the boy stay away too far from home.<br/>They both decided to take art school after graduate from senior high, and there’s the place where they’re meet at the first time.</p><p>A/N : hi, it's the first time i post my story here, i posted this story at winglin as well, i hope i'm not making so many mistake :D this fic still on going i'll post some chapter here hope you like it this story was inspired by signal written by yuki_scorpio [a fan fiction of Niou and Yagyuu] and Rise your voice movie [starring Hilary duff], enjoy ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	HATACHI

Chapter 1 : the first meet

 

Jaejoong open the cars door and step out after he kissed his mom’s cheek and say goodbye, he arrived at his campus pulling his backpack to his shoulders while his hands holding a tube of chanson papers. He wait until the car’s gone then he walks in to the building.  
He turn left at the corner of the corridor, he doesn’t has any class today, he just need a room to finish his homework for his teacher tomorrow. He can’t do that at home because his mom always bothering him to take care of his cousin, it’s not that he dislike his cousin, since Jaejoong is the only child, he really love his cousin and always taking care of her especially after the incident she got, but for this homework, he’ll die if he can’t finish it before 7 am tomorrow.

He open the empty classroom, put all of his stuff on the floor and sit on an empty chair, pulling out the chanson paper inside the tube, and start to finish his drawing while listening to the new CD that he bought yesterday.

He stops when he hear his phone ringing, he take his cell phone and answer it.

“ Yes Junsu what’s up ?” he said while his right hand still doing the shading things on the paper.  
“ hyung can you give me a hand?? I’m at room 35 and I need to carry lots of paper to be marked“  
“ Sure, gimme 5 minutes I’ll go there”

Junsu, his closest friends which is his junior, and he’s a teaching assistant for realistic drawing. Jaejoong leave his bag and drawing in the room and go to the room 35 to help his junior, when he reach the room Junsu was there busy organizing the paper, this is the second week since he was chosen to be a teaching assistant.

“ Need my help? “ he said.

“ Oh hyung thanks, yes please help me, look, someone leave that big box on the table “ Junsu said, pointing the big pink box on the table.

“ What was that?” Jaejoong ask

“ I don’t know, but the card said that’s for me, I can’t carry that on, since my teacher give me these books to read, tsk, I actually don’t want to be his assistant it’s killing me “

“ Hahaha, well that’s your fault, why did you make those crazy beautiful drawing last year and get the highest price, you are totally a jerk beating all the talented student here they must be disappointed so much, hahaha a freshman beat them “ Jaejoong said and carry the box, allowing Junsu to come out the room first.

“ Yeah and that causing the trouble, some of them yeah you know pretend to be my friend and get teachers attention then they’re talking something bad about me behind my back I hate it “ Junsu’s mumbling.

“ Yeah I know about that, you think this box contain a trick from them?” Jaejoong’s wondering.

“ I don’t know, maybe it is, but if it’s a trick from them I’ll really will report them to the school committee seriously “

“ Yeah you have to do that I think, where do you go now then?”

“ I don’t know, I’m free right now, maybe I’ll found a place to put all this things and go to the library to put these books on the shelf “

“ Join me at room 17 then, I’m finishing my homework there “ Junsu agreed and they make their way to the room.

Junsu and Jaejoong has been close since they’re in high school, Junsu is not really good or yeah just can say sucks in almost every subject, except art, he is a genius in that subject, he also good at music everything related to art, that why he decided to get into the art school after graduate, following his senior Jaejoong. They first meet was at the art room at school, Junsu was crying because he got another bad mark on math exam, Jaejoong find him and start to teach him as good as he can, so at the end Junsu’s gets better mark on every subject. That’s why the two of them get closer.

They enter the 17th room put everything on the empty table, Jaejoong’s drawing still unfinished on the other table, Junsu get outside to the library to put the books back to the shelf, Jaejoong sitting on his chair and continue to do his homework again.

He turn his head to the door as he heard footsteps sounding along the corridor, the doors cracking open, the brown haired guy starring at the door and wait.

“ Ah, sorry I thought it was empty “ a voice finally come from a tall boy with a short dark brown hair, and big cat eyes, he smile at Jaejoong and bow.

“ It’s okay, It used to be empty anyway, you need to use this room?” he ask.  
“ Yeah..not really actually I just need some place to do my tasks “  
“ Just come in then, we still have lot’s of space here “

The taller guy smile and walks in to the room, he thanked Jaejoong and sit at the back, pulling out his laptop and start working, Jaejoong finally finish his work right before Junsu come back, he put his pencils and charcoal back to his pencil case and put the paper back into the tub.  
He’s about to ask the guy behind him when suddenly his phone ringing again, he look at the caller ID and sighing.

“ Yes mom? Uh…I have to help Junsu to do some school stuff, I’m still at school…….umm..I’m not sure when will I get home today….What?? no don’t pick me up it’s okay I can get home by myself…No…I’ll tell you when I’m going home Okay..I love you too”

“ Mama boys “ suddenly Junsu’s voice came from the door.

“ Shut up… what took you so long Junsu yah…” he ask

“ I meet them again seriously they’re sucks, they said that I’m seducing Professor Ueshima to get a good mark in his historical art class, they’re insane seriously….Jung Yunho???” Junsu stop and staring at the guy behind Jaejoong.

“ Ah hi..” the guy wave his hand.

“ You two knows each other?? “ Jaejoong point his finger to Yunho and Junsu.

“ Hyung, where on earth are you in huh???? HE IS JUNG YUNHO how come you don’t even know him!! “ Junsu grabbing Jaejoongs shoulders and shake him.

“ How am I supposed to know everyone in this school if my mom keep picking me up after school and I have no time to spend here just for observing the school “ Jaejoong say while he feel all the things were rounding.

“ He is the student body president, and he get an excellent praise from the rector last year, oh my…hyung you’re so mean…” he said.

“ No I’m not, I’m sorry president I’m just..yeah it’s my bad.” Jaejoong turn his head to Yunho.

“ Just call me Yunho, it’s okay, I don’t even like to be a well known person actually, hahaha “ the dark brown haired guy laughing, he back to his work after Jaejoong smiling at him.

“ So, what is that big pink thingy contain of?? I’m pretty curious “ Jaejoong said.

“ Ah, let’s open it, but remember hyung it can be a trap, so we better stand aside “ Junsu said with his serious expression, while Jaejoong just nodding his head with no exspression.

Junsu pull one side of the ribbon and the ribbon and took it off, he take a step back and open the cap of the box with his feet, the cap of the box fell down and nothing happen, they both look into the box, it’s contains of watercolors, acrylic, one sets of graphite, boxes of pencils, sets of drawing equipments and all things for school stuff.

“ Wow, looks like you don’t have to buy anything for a years Junsu “ Jaejoong amazed, he’s checking all the things in the box, it all branded stuff, and very expensive, Junsu take the box and turn it upside down on the table, all the stuff fell down to the table.

“ Hey, if you don’t want them I’ll gladly take it “ Jaejoong said.  
“ No no , wait, there it is “ he said taking a card in the envelope and open it.

I hope that you like it, I’m not one of those people who just can stab you at the back insulting you, I’m not even come from your school, I’m just want to see your amazing art again like a picture of a girl starring at a 5 bright star on the night sky, what was the title of your painting? Cassiopeia if I’m not mistaken,,　I love that, so keep drawing and drawing, I wish one day we’ll meet, hope you like my present, happy drawing ^^

“ Uh..” Junsu showing his confuse expression.

“ Who is it??” Jaejoong ask while he put the things back to the box

“ Last time I get this kind of things was, from those jerks, said that the stuff will be mine if only I can give them a good mark for their failed drawing “

“ But it said that this person isn’t from here, got any clue?” Jaejoong ask.

“ Not at all, I met lots of people but the picture of a girl that he mentioned is one of my drawing which is sold at a high price, but I never know who bought it, Professor Ueshima just told me that the buyer was a young man, but he never told who is he”

“ Maybe it’s him then hahaha my Junsu got a secret admirer hahahaha “ Jaejoong laughing like hell causing Junsu’s face turn red.

“ Uh..can you guys..um…being quiet for a while please?” Yunho speak up.

“ Blame him “ Junsu point his finger at Jaejoong who covered his mouth.

“ Sorry but I really can’t stand it…I’m really sorry “ Jaejoong apologize.

“ Never mind….it’s ok “ Yunho smiling again.

‘WAIT, he smile like that twice and….he’s cu…ah no no no tsk he’s not that cute or, is he??’ Jaejoong curse in silent.

“ Are you registering for a new competition hyung ? “ Junsu ask Yunho.

“ No, I’m just doing my work actually “ Yunho answers without looking at Junsu’s face.

“ Work? Are you working somewhere now??“ Junsu ask him again.

“ Yeah, I’m helping my friend, he’s an architect and he ask me to help him with his project “ he said.

“ What major are you in Yunho?” Jaejoong sit on the chair in front of Yunho.

“ Interior design, you two are taking fine art don’t you?” he ask.  
“ Yeah “

“ Maybe I can give my friend advices to buy your painting for the decoration..”

“ Hahaha you’re kidding “ Jaejoong laughing.

“ Why not?”

“ You can tell your friend to buy Junsu’s painting, but not mine “ Jaejoong said.

“ Hyung don’t be so modest it’s disgusting “ Junsu said.

“ I’m serious, mine is not as good as Junsus, so just buy his painting “

“ You two are really good in painting, why don’t you guys just enter the famous school of art in this country?” Yunho close his laptop and focusing to his two friends in front of him.

“ Blame him “ again Junsu point his finger to Jaejoong.

“ Why me?? It’s my decision live here why are you following me?” Jaejoong said smiley.

“ Okay okay hahaha, well I think I have to go now, it’s really nice to meet you uhm…excuse me..your name?” he smiled at Jaejoong.

“ Call me Jaejoong “ he smiled back.

“ Okay Jaejoong, I’ll see you later then, thanks for sharing this room “ Yunho smile and leave the chair.

Jaejoong pull his backpack to his shoulder again, and take the tube with him, while Junsu do the same thing and they leave the empty classroom, again, Jaejoong’s mother call him when he is on the way to the nearest restaurant for lunch.

His mother keep asking if he want her to pick him up at school, but again and again Jaejoong refuse it. It’s been 15 years that his mother keep doing that, she’s overprotective to Jaejoong.

Back to his childhood when he was kidnapped for 14 days before the police can save him, he was in trauma for couple of months but as time goes by the trauma was healed, he also take any kind of sport to protect himself but it doesn’t change his mother at all, she keep worried everytime even he knows that the kidnaper has just die when Jaejoong was 11.

“ Hyung, why are you smiling?” Junsu ask since his senior keep smiling for no reason.

“ Eh? No nothing “ Jaejoong lying.

“ You know you’re not that good at lying so tell me”

“ Hahahah actually I don’t know either, I just wanna smile is that wrong?”

“ of course wrong, are you insane?”

“ No”

“Then stop smiling “ Junsu said and bit a large amount of cheese burger.

He pretend that it’s nothing causing he’s smiling so much that day, but the truth is he’s still remembering Yunho’s smile.  
‘wait!! Nooo I can’t be like this no no no no ‘

***

Yunho reach his home at 9 pm right when his Dad ready to call him, he go straight to his room and put his bag on the floor before throwing himself on the comfortable bed. He close his eyes for relaxation, and remembering how beautiful that person who was met with him this afternoon, he don’t know why he think about that person but the silhouette of him keep bothering his mind. He still closing his eyes until his mother knock the door.

“ Yunho, are you alright??” she ask.

“ Yes Mom, I’m okay, don’t worry “ he said without hesitation like he always do.

“ Have you eaten already ? “ she ask again.

“ Not yet “

“ Then eat I made grilled chicken special for you “ she smiled.

“ Thanks mom, I’ll be there after I take a bath “ he said, he’s back starring at the ceiling, and doesn’t realize that his mom walks in to his room and sit beside him on the bed.

“ Why are you day dreaming?” his mother soft voice wake him up to the reality.

“ Uh..nothing, why?”

“ Yunho..you know God dislike a liar right?” she said and Yunho repeat at the same time.

“ Oh mom, I’m not a 7 years old boy anymore I’m a twenty sexy man now look at my muscle“ Yunho sitting on the bed showing his muscle before he lay his head on his mother’s lap.

“ Yes but for me, You still my little Yunnie boy… and I’m the one who know you better than anyone include your lover “

“ Lover hahahaha “

“ Why are you laughing?”

“ Nothing, it’s sounds funny, you never talk to me about that mom hahaha”

“ Yeah, the last time I ask about lover was when your sister, starring at the ceiling like you did “

“ Hahaha…you miss her so much don’t you ?” Yunho ask.

“ Yeah…it’s seems like just yesterday we take the picture when she’s graduate from college “

“ Hey mom, don’t you know Noona will be upset if she know you’re crying, I’m not trying to say that we have to forget her but, if we keeping our sadness and still can’t let her go she’ll be disappointed “ Yunho trying to explain what’s on his mind

“ I know, I know, I’m not sad, I’m just remembering those moment, now since your noona was up there in heaven I’ll move the question to you, are you in love?” she ask rustling his sons hairs.

“ Me?? Hahaha ummm not really “

“ What do you mean by not really??”

“ Nah…it’s nothing, never mind, if I like someone I’ll tell you straight way okay “

“ Okay then now, go take a bath and eat before you do something else okay “

Yunho nod his head his mom gets up and leave the room, Yunho get’s up after a few minutes and make his way to the bathroom, and eat his dinner after that, his Dad keep nagging about him being late today, it’s 9 pm and his Dad just worried like hell, sometimes Yunho get’s annoyed by his Dad act but he just keep remind his Dad that he’s now grow up and know how to take care of himself, and ignoring his Dad’s nag.

He back to his room and open his laptop again, doing his work, well, his parents still have enough money for his school but he just don’t want to give more burden for his parents, he want to learn how to stand alone, he can’t keep depending to his parents. It was 3 am when he decided to go to bed.

***

Yunho wake up on Sunday morning, his mom and dad has been gone to work on their family restaurant, he has nothing to do so he decided to come to the restaurant to help his mom and dad, it’s been a month since the last time he help his parent there because his school stuff just like killing him.

His friends at the restaurant greet him as he walk pass trough the entrance, he go to the kitchen to take an apron, and put it on, his mom was in the kitchen as well helping the chef to prepare the order while his dad is in the other room checking the financial report for this months.

The bell above the entrance jingling, a person step in and sit in the bar chair.

“ Good morning, may I help you?” Yunho take a notes and his pan welcoming the new customer.

“ Yunho?” a familiar voice come from the guy in front of him, a brown haired guy that he met yesterday is there sitting in front of him.

“ Jaejoong? Hi what’s up?” Yunho smiling again.

“ Good, you working here too?” he ask

“ Oh, I’m just helping my parents, so can I get you something?”

“ Umm…”

“ Jaejoong ah….” An old lady come to greet Jaejoong

“ Aunty….how are you??” he greet the old lady with a warm hug.

“ Where have you been? “

“ You two knows each other?” Yunho ask.

“ Yes, he often come here for breakfast or lunch “ the old lady told Yunho.

“ How come I didn’t notice you…” Yunho surprised

“ I never seen you here before as well “ Jaejoong giggling

“ So, as usual? “ the old lady ask Jaejoong, and he just give her two thumbs up.

Yunho has another customer, a young lady sitting in the corner of that small yet cozy restaurant, Jaejoong keep starring at him, watching how friendly Yunho serve the customer.  
He smiled when their eyes accidentally meet each other. The old lady comes with 2 tuna sandwich and a cup of hot cappuccino on her hand, and place it on the table

“ Here you are Jae”

“ Thanks aunty, seems like I came too early this morning” Jaejoong said.

“ Yeah it will be a little bit crowded in an hour…” the old lady sit on the empty chair beside Jaejoong and starring at him who smiling more and more.

“ Why are you smiling? Is there something make you happy today? Tell me “ the old lady ask him.

“ Actually…I want to tell you but not right now maybe hahaha is that okay?”

“ Sure, don’t worry but I count it as a debt “ she said

“ Deal…” the brown haired guy smiling.

Suddenly a group of a school girl come in, looks like they are skipping school, they change their school uniform to a T-shirt and Jacket, they sit right behind Jaejoong, Yunho walks to the table with the note and pen on his hand, and surprisingly, the girls screaming like hell Jaejoong and the old lady even have to cover their ears.

“ OPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA “ they’re screaming just like they are meeting a no.1 celebrity on earth.  
Well, the fact is Yunho absolutely a handsome guy with a sexy body, no wonder he got so much attention.  
Jaejoong watching the girl flirting at Yunho, who just smile and giggling writing the order, he didn’t realized that his face turn red, not because he’s shy but his face fill with anger, he give a glare at those girls and back to his sandwich.

“ I…think I know what makes you smile today Jaejoong “ the old lady smiling at him, Jaejoong turn his face on her he almost choked by the sandwich.

“ But I just want to know the truth from your mouth so let’s talk about it later “ The old lady pat Jaejoong’s head and get off his seat, he walk closer to Yunho and whispering something, then she takes the notes from Yunho and continue serving the girls, the sound and disappointing expression come out as the old lady take the notes.

“ So, what do you want to talk about?” Yunho sit beside Jaejoong and ask him.

“ Eh??” Jaejoong confuse, he’s about to say a word but suddenly his phone ringing, he pull out the cell phone and answer it.

“ Yes mom?....I’m eating at the usual restaurant, Oh, sure, I’ll accompany her then, I’m waiting here just accompany her here then I’ll go with her, alright ….okay…bye mom “ Jaejoong cut the line.

“ I suddenly remember what Junsu said the other day “

“ Eh??” he give that expression again

‘ Damn!!why does this guy have such expression oh my, I know I’m a guy as well but…he is the way too cute DAMN DAMN DAMN ‘

Yunho gulping as Jaejoong lick a drop of tomato sauce on his lower lips

“ Sorry but, seriously ‘Mama boys’ ?” Yunho said.

“ Ah..that’s I know people will think that way hahaha “ Jaejoong giggling.

“ But does your mom always call you everytime?” he ask

“ Yeah kind of, it’s weird for a twenty years old boy like me right? But yeah she’s just overprotective since so many incident happen “ Jaejoong told Yunho.

“ Incident?? “

“ I was being kidnapped when I was 5 “ he said, take his cup and drink his cappuccino

“ For real???” Yunho surprised, Jaejoong just nod his head.

“ I was being kidnapped for 14 days, I don’t really remember but my mom told that the kidnaper will sell me somewhere she didn’t even know, the police rescue me with the others right when they take me to the airport “ Jaejoong told the story calmly.

“ Then? Did the kidnapers has been punished? Since it was 15 years ago maybe they have been released by now “ Yunho showing his curious expression.

“ He’s dead, when I was 11, my mom said that he died when doing the same crime, the police shooted him right on the head “ Jaejoong explained.

“ No wonder your mom traumatized like that…and worrying you that much, do you have siblings?” Yunho ask, Jaejoong shake his head.

“ I see..your mom must be love you so much so she don’t want to loose you “

“ Yeah..but sometimes it’s annoying seriously hahaha” Jaejoong laughing.

The bells jingles again and now a long haired girl comes in, she looks like looking for someone but once he saw Jaejoong he run and grab Jaejoongs arm and squeeze it tightly.

“ Ah…here you are, where’s Mom?” Jaejoong ask her, she stood his head and looking at the window, pointing at a black SUV outside the restaurant, a women, which is Jaejoong’s mother waving to them and they just waving their hand back to the women, she get into the car and leave the restaurant.

Yunho doesn’t have any idea who the hell is that girl, well she’s pretty just like an ulzzang [ ulzzang/ulzzang shi dae = Korean best face on internet ] girl with black hair, big eyes, Yunho can tell if she’s Jaejoongs girlfriend, because in his eyes and he believes everyone think the same way that Jaejoong is a wonderful creature as well.

‘wait, is that his GF??well, she’s pretty though no wonder, but I’m still not so sure if Jaejoong attracted to a girl, okay he’s not a gay but, but HE EVEN PRETTIER THAN THAT GIRL!!’ Yunho yelling in silence.

“ So, Where do we go today hm?” Jaejoong ask the girl just like she ask a little girl, the girl doesn’t speak she just type something on her iphone, and show it to Jaejoong.

‘What??does he dating a dumb girl or something??’ Question keep pooping out in Yunho’s head.

“ Bookstore ?? you’ve read all the books that your mom sent to you last month? “ Jaejoong ask her again.

‘what with that tone??? Seriously it’s too romantic for a girl if she just a friend’

The girl nod her head and smiling, then she turn to Yunho with weird expression since Yunho keep staring at those two with his mouth wide open.

“Oh, He’s my friend at school,his name is Yunho “ Jaejoong tell the girl, and Yunho realizing he’s just like an idiot starring at those couple, the girl smile at him.

“ Yunho this is Seo Hee “ the girl smile again at Yunho, Yunho give his hand and the girl shake it.

He turn back to Jaejoong and pull his arm, signing that she wanted to leave now, Jaejoong pay the bills and pat Yunho’s shoulder to say good bye, he take the girls hand and leave the restaurant.

\---------------------------------------

here's chapter one, since i actually in hurry i promise to post the next chapter as soon as possible, and this internet cafe a little bit sucks actually okay...comment and kudos are <3 love ya :*


End file.
